


Musings of an Alpha Slave Mistress

by Zarsla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Day, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Antebellum Era, Antebellum South, Chapter 2 and more, Discrimination, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Drabble becomes novel, Drabble went way too long, F/F, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsla/pseuds/Zarsla
Summary: Men and women are good people, wholesome people. That alpha/omega stuff is for those below you, like slaves and those pieces of white trash and the native savages. Not for good wholesome people, not for the daughter of decorated military captain, not a good caring slave mistress.This was all wrong.





	Musings of an Alpha Slave Mistress

  
She finally stop holding her breath.

The sounds of the day had quieted. It was an oddly loud day. The slaves were singing, as usually. And the house was bustling with servants, slave and free, alike. Even the horses and the sounds of people outside were loud. It was like she was living in a city, instead of a sizeable southern town.

And yet here she was.

The last four weeks had been excruicating. The feelings of her...her... _phallaus_. Even the word sent shivers down her spine. The way it got stiff and hardened under her touch. The way her mouth water when..when...it was too awful to even think about. Yet when when...when... _she_  came by Jo couldn't help but want to..to...invaded her. What had happened between them was inietaviable, or at least that what the whispers say. The way her body felt it was so...so...much, the relief that came and how it came about, left everything in uncertainty. And now her mother and father worry. They worry way too much. Or maybe it was just enough.

Everyone knew there were people out there who would kill her. Who would threaten to her and...and...  _Amy_.

Just that thought alone that someone would hurt her. No not herself, not Josphine Marie Adamsfield. No the thought that someone would hurt, _her_. Her maid-servant, Amelia, _Amy_. The thought alone left her mad, angry beyond messaure. Left her wanting to tear the world at the seems.

And yet, just the simple fact that she was her maid servant, was problem enough. A slave girl, and not the one of the ones who could trick you into thinking they were white, or at least not of slave desdcant. No, this girl with just a glimpse of her reminded you of excatly who she is.

She could at least talk properly, way better than most expected. Jo knew this. Thanks to every time she had some lady, who would come by and be charmed by her maid-servant companion when she was asked to entertain instead of Jo(which was frequent as Jo disliked entertaining guest as much as she dislike the person, which was to say very  little of the people who came by.)

And yet Amelia, _Amy_. Her _Amy._

The girl had been hers for forever. Though it was better to say since they were 11 and 9 respectively. It was rare sight to see a servant-maid, younger than her mistress-charge. Yet most of the slaves were of the Alpha Female, and Omega Male variety. And no daughter of the great military leader Captian Joesph Adamsfield, would be keep company or served by a man, regards of his ability to carry and bear a child. Not to mention that hanging around omega males and alpha females too much or at least in too high of quanities, lead to good men and wimen becoming alphas and omegas. Didn't matter which one, it was despicable enough. At least with woman becoming an omega female or a man becoming an alpha male, was easy to hide.

But this...there was no way to hide this for long, time was limited.

She had a two months maybe three months, if _she_ wasn't pregnant, less so if _she_ is.

Yet how could she had not seen the signs. Her cycle which had come monthly had suddenly stopped, not in that slow drip like leak, but like a dam, being plug up with nothing to go. And the thoughts, she had hoped that they were just something that passed and yet..here she was the thought of not having Amy left her in the worst state imanginable.

And what she did was unthinkable. Her...she...hopefully no pup would come. And yet even now she worried, she was even more agiated than ever.  Amy, _her_ Amy being hurt, left her in a state worst than before and with every passing momement it got worse, and if keep getting worse, well...that wasn't a good thought or mix.

  
"Mistress!"

The voice was the voice of the only person she allowed in her new room. Every other servant, she cast away, threatened, scared off, even the men and other alphas.

"It's Jo."

The reply was curt. Yet frothed with a mixture of everything. Her voice still felt new to her. It had an alpha sound to it like a permant growl and yet it was like a deep sadness or burden to it.

 _A sigh_.

"Jo."

"I won't lecture you on this again." A pregant pause. "However your scent is filling everything up and at this rate, it won't be my stomatch that clues in the dunces"

"Your...?"

The question hung in the air. The answer was obvious with Amy's quick nod.

The words of apologies, of regret, filled her head but did not leave from her mouth.

Amy came close, made herself lower than Jo, her head looking tilted up as she squated in front of Jo, who was sitting on her bed.

"Listen," Amy's voice soft yet drown out everything. "This was going to happen eventually. If not you, than one of your brothers, or one of the men who come round here, or one of the overseers. It was going to happen, soon too."

Jo's eyes widened at the news.

"At least here, they respect matings and ages. They only touch unmated adult omegas. And well being a female as well, I'm something a lot people want. Not to mention I'm young. I was going to be someone's mistress, I was going to have my master's children, I've made peace with it."

The quietness comes back and yet it goes quickly too.

"I never wanted to leave you. Being in you're service was work and yet you never punished me, the way the other young mistress, did with their slaves. I know I had it good. And I knew it would stop once you got married, I hoped..."

Tear were in her eyes. They were streaming down her face.

"...hoped and prayed to god...that I would never see that day.I didn't want to die. Yet I didn't want to grow up either. I knew that either I'd be made to leave your service, or worst yet you'd become those girls yet all grown up."

"I wouldn't-"

"You _would_. The thought of your man, _a man_ with not a woman, but an omega, an omega who decives those around them into think that they are a woman."

Amy took a deep breath and composed herself, her voice had risen too loud.

"You say that wouldn't happen that way but it would have. The only saving grace is you went into heat."

Quietness again.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why haven't you punished me, yet?"

"What!? Why!?"

"I wasn't in heat, when...when I came upon you. I came in... I...I... helped you. It was after that first few bouts, after I'd woken up from my first nap, that I felt an inkling of heat, even then it wasn't untill at least a day later that all could think about was food and sex and...and..."

"And..?"

"...you."

Amy looked away the only signs of her embarrassment was how the tips of ears burned a stark red againist the deep, warm brown of her skin.

"I remember."

The slience filled up the room, as did the darkness that was coming in as the light faded from the day. 

Amy turned the candle lights on.

Jo moved over to one side of the bed.

"Amy." Her voice rang out. Settling in a feminine range, that did not hint to her true nature.

"Come here."

Amy sat in the bed and wrapped her arms around Jo, and put her head in her chest.

"Here's what's going to happened." Jo began as she rubbed soothing circles in Amy's back.

"I'm gonna make you mine, I'll die from the shear madness of the feelings I feel, and I know a mating can help that. It's one of the few things I understand about alphas and omegas. And if you are to have my children, I feel a bit weird out that I own them. Make no mistake, if they are mine, they're mine, but not as properety. I have no idea how men deal with that notion or idea. Which means I'll have to free you. Don't want to, but I'm gonna have too."

And the silence comes again.

"Okay."

"Good. Now by tommorrow's first light, your going to be my mate."


End file.
